


Vikings One Shots/Imagines

by rhaenyx



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: Vikings One Shots & Imagines.





	Vikings One Shots/Imagines

Here I'll be posting Vikings one shots. I usually have writer's block, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd send specific plots, or some prompt + Any Character you want. I write both MxF and FxF and both fluff and smut. Leave them in the comments and thanks!


End file.
